life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island is the island where various Wii and Nintendo 3DS series games take place. The first game where Wuhu Island appeared was Wii Fit, though in the game it was referred to as Wiifity Island. Shigeru Miyamoto later explained that the name had been changed to Wuhu Island with the release of Wii Sports Resort. Timeline 10 seconds As us humans suddenly vanish, things get chaotic quickly. Cars and planes crash into random places on the island, while Miguel's Guide Plane crashes into the ocean. Boats either slow to a halt, capsize or crash into Starboard Harbor. The Whale Shark blimp stays in the air for a little while longer before crash-landing in the waters of Starry Beach. 1 day Unlike the rest of the world, electricity is not absent in Wuhu Town due to the entire town being power by the Wind Orchard, consisting of eight wind turbines. However, they won't power the island forever. The iconic Red Iron Bridge, also known as the Harbor Bridge used to have cars, cyclists and joggers go over it everyday. Now, only dust, birds, trash, and animals cross it. With Wuhu Island being not only hot but also a dry place, will the bridge last longer than most of the structures on the island would? In Starboard Harbor, a moderately-sized first-class cruise ship named the Queen Peach is docked. Usually a place where parties are held every night, only the waves and calls of birds are audible. One of these things will cause problems for the ship over time. Another place where Miis once gathered was in the Swordplay Colosseum. Like the Roman Colosseum, will this place last for thousands of years? 1 week At this point, most clock towers in the world have stopped working. The Broken Clock Tower on Wuhu Island stopped while humans were still around due to a thief stealing one of the clock's hands. Will this clock tower age like a mountain and become the island's obelisk? 1 year Although not mentioned by the locals, Wuhu Island is a likely candidate for storms. One hits, but not much is damaged due to the fact that it dissipated a few miles away from the island. Due to both the high winds brought on by the storm and a lack of maintenance, the Wind Orchard turbines spin too quickly and break apart, with pieces of them being flung everywhere. Soon, all eight turbines are on the ground, and Wuhu Island falls dark. 2 years The Queen Peach is in dire straits. The only thing that is preventing it from leaving the Starboard Harbor is a footbridge. After 2 years, the footbridge is weakened by storms, and breaks. The Queen Peach makes its final voyage, floating to and grinding against Barnacle Arch. Soon, the cruise ship takes on water and eventually sinks. 5 years Runner's Circle, also known as Jogging Area is now unrecognizable, becoming little more than a patch of grass with trees nearby. In fact, plants are now starting to cause problems for most buildings on Wuhu Island. 20 years The bowling pin signs on the Bowling Alley fall off the building, landing flat on the ground and blocking off entrance from the doors. Inside, the pins are rotting away and the floorboards are now rotting and falling apart, allowing various flora to grow. The Basketball Court is now almost unrecognizable. The hoops and fencing have collapsed, and vegetation starts to blanket the playing field. Not far away from the court, the glass of the Broken Clock Tower's clock face is falling apart due to the rusting frame, causing the remaining clock hand to abruptly face downward and then fall to the ground. 40 years Although most buildings in Wuhu Island are still standing tall, the Hillside Cabins are on the verge of collapse. Decades of neglect have left them small kingdoms where flora and small fauna reign supreme. Their weak points are the heavy roofs, which are no longer supported, and every cabin collapses at once. In Wuhu Town, grass and saplings are covering the remaining roads and walkways. As for the electric cars (the only type of car allowed on the island), they no longer have inflated tires or paint. Being in a place near the sea means they might not last as long as other cars around the world. 50 years All traces of the Basketball Court have vanished. Nearby, the Bowling Alley's roof caves in after decades of water damage, but the walls are relatively intact. The Swordplay Colosseum has not even survived a tenth of the Colosseum's life span. Decades without maintenance as well as the salty air and the storms cause the whole arena to collapse into the sea. The main arena keels over and crashes into the grandstand, bringing it down. 100 years The base of the Broken Clock Tower is covered in vegetation, and it can now no longer support the tower itself. The clock tower falls to the ground in a cascading collapse. Around the world, suspension bridges are collapsing as their vertical cables break. The Red Iron Bridge is an exception however, due to it being in a hot and dry climate. From a distance, it looks roughly the same, as the bridge was painted a rusty red color. However, this paint has peeled off, changing the color to the orangey-red color of true rust after 100 years of neglect. Up close, the bridge is not a pretty sight. To make matters worse, flora covers the area of the bridge where people and vehicles once crossed. 150 years In the Wuhu Town Plaza, no trace of the Wishing Fountain remains. Nearby, a large arch still stands, and it will continue to stand for years to come due to the fact that it is not reinforced. But after 150 years, the bell that the arch once held aloft falls to the ground, cracking in two on impact. For the Red Iron Bridge, being in a hot and dry climate means it has survived longer than most other suspension bridges. But after 150 years, the cables finally fail, and the deck falls into the sea. The main tower remains for now. 300 years 300 years of neglect has finally taken its toll, and the main tower of the Red Iron Bridge topples into the sea. With the tower gone, Wuhu Island is almost unrecognizable, save for Maka Wuhu. Plants now cover up the remains of the town. 9,000 years Will any evidence of civilization of Wuhu Island remain? Although ancient ruins exist on the island, it seems unlikely that they will continue to stand. This is due to the ever present threat of Maka Wuhu erupting, which soon comes true. The eruption is devastating, making it seem as if the whole volcano exploded. After the eruption, Wuhu Island is completely unrecognizable. Category:Fictional Place Category:Nature Category:Collapses Category:Towns and cities Category:Wii Category:Season 4 Category:Fiction